All Aboard
by SkyAndNatsu
Summary: Vongola Family Rail is the safest mode of Sky-Rail transportation, and has been for the past ten generations. With connection to the Shimon Earth-Rails, Cavallone trail stations, and Mare Sea-Sky-Ports, the VFR is the best mode of transportation for both the daily commute, and long haul holidays. So welcome aboard, we will be departing shortly!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vongola Family Rail is the safest mode of Sky-Rail transportation, and has been for the past ten generations. With connection to the Shimon Earth-Rails, Cavallone trail stations, and Mare Sea-Sky-Ports, the VFR is the best mode of transportation for both the daily commute, and long haul holiday. So welcome aboard, we will be departing soon.

 **Sky: Hi everyone! I'm Sky, one of the two writers running this account. This is my first fic on this account, so I ask that you all please look after me from now on! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy my fic!**

* * *

"Goooood afternoon passengers, this is your conductor speaking! The time is currently 2:03 pm and we are just leaving the sky-earth interchange terminal! Please be advised that this _is_ a proof of payment route so you are required to keep your tickets on hand until you have exited the train! It is looking like we currently have clear skies ahead, but in the event of a storm or any other disruption to our journey, passengers are expected to remain calm, return to their seats, and put on their seatbelts. Expected arrival time at the next station is 3:00 pm. Thank you very much for choosing to ride with Vongola Family Rails and we hope you enjoy your journey!"

Holding the smile on his face until after he'd let go of the broadcast button, Tsuna stepped away from the mic and let out a long breath.

After having spent most of his childhood on the sky trains, after having started training at the age of fourteen, after having become the youngest certified conductor in the history of the Vongola, that Welcome Announcement was far from the scariest thing he'd done. But even after having said it so many times the words were basically etched into the backs of his eyelids, Tsuna didn't think he'd ever get used to it. He still got so nervous it felt like his heart would jump out of his throat every single time.

He sat there for a few moments, just breathing, letting his heart rate return to normal, before getting himself together and standing up.

The track of glittering orange sky flames he'd laid out before departing from the station stretched ahead of him, disappearing over the horizon. His family's trains had travelled this route for so many long generations that their flame signatures were etched into the very atmosphere itself. It didn't take much thought from him to chart their course – all he needed was to call his flames forth, and they would flow naturally into place, forming the same routes the Vongola family had been following for centuries. It was the job of Tsuna's assistants to keep track of their course, and inform Tsuna whenever he needed to make a slight adjustment to their direction.

In that time, Tsuna would finish up any paperwork he might have, or attend to the needs of his passengers.

Nine times out of ten, he would choose the latter.

Humming cheerfully to himself, the brunet took one last moment to make sure his suit was wrinkle-free and his conductor's hat sat perfectly on his head, before stepping out of the driver's compartment.

As he walked down the aisles, greeting his passengers and stopping every once in a while to make small talk, Tsuna caught sight of his sky lion, Natsu, for a moment, his brilliant orange fur rippling in the air currents as he galloped along beside the train, keeping his eye out for any dangers that may crop up.

A little girl in one of the seats near the middle of the train was glued to the windows, watching in childish wonder as the whole country spread out below them, distant and tiny, resembling a child's abandoned playthings strewn about as if in a whirlwind.

She giggled when Natsu fell behind to run next to her, stretching her hand out as if she could pet him through the glass of the window.

In response, Natsu threw his head back, shaking out his impressive mane and drawing out a delighted gasp from the girl and an exasperated chuckle and head shake from Tsuna.

"Show off," he muttered under his breath, more amused than anything else.

Tsuna made to move on then, assured that everything was running as normal, but just before he was about to turn away, he noticed Natsu suddenly go rigid, and his ears perk up.

Feeling the amusement drain out of him, Tsuna froze in place, hoping it was just a false alarm.

A few moments later though, Natsu turned and lunged with powerful legs onto the roof of the train, and then down on the other side.

By the time he'd taken off running, Tsuna had already turned on the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said pleasantly into the mouthpiece, "This is your conductor speaking. Please be advised that there is a minor threat headed our way in the form of armed combatants approaching from the East. I would like to request everyone to please return to your seats and put on your seatbelts. All combat personnel are to report to their stations in a calm and orderly fashion and await further instructions from their superiors. If at any point during the confrontation any of the passengers require assistance, please don't hesitate to flag down one of the attendants at the front and back of your car. We thank you very much for your cooperation, and will broadcast an update as soon as the situation has been dealt with!"

Turning off the PA, Tsuna turned to the passengers currently in the same car as him, his gaze catching on the little girl.

She looked unsure now, frightened.

Smiling warmly at her, he took off his hat and plopped it on her head.

"Take care of that for me, will you, little one?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, before her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Hai!"

* * *

 **Sky: That is all for this chapter! I really do hope you all enjoyed this, and please do leave a review letting us know what you thought! Next chapter is being written by the lovely Natsu as we speak! Please look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dearies! I am Natsu, the second part of this author duo! You'll notice I have a very different writing style to my darling Sky. So I hope you enjoy it….I hope the difference isn't too jarring.**

 **Sorry this is such a late post too, but I have been in a bit of a slump.**

* * *

All Aboard!

 **Summary** : Vongola Family Rail is the safest mode of Sky-Rail transportation, and has been for the past ten generations. With connection to the Shimon Earth-Rails, Cavallone trail stations, and Mare Sea-Sky-Ports, the VFR is the best mode of transportation for both the daily commute, and long haul holiday. So welcome aboard, we will be departing soon.

* * *

Tsuna sat back with a sigh heavy on his breath. It was always so jarring to be faced with the sky pirates that cruised on old sky rails and new ones they created themselves. He wouldn't say that it was necessarily a 'common' occurrence, but it was one that he and his other conductor-aides had been trained to deal with.

In fact, as a loud, happy voice reached him, here was one of his conductor aides now.

"Juudaime!" Hayato Gokudera was the storm conductor, and one of Tsuna's closest friends. The man was exuberant, and feisty. But he led the storm fighters, so it was his duty to update Tsuna on the status of their cargo, and their fighting regiment.

"Hayat, good evening. I trust that the squads had no issues?"

Hayato was shaking his head already, taking his seat in the 'co-pilot's' seat so often abandoned when Tsuna was conducting. "No, it was a small crew, loners really no real bite behind their attack." Hayato snorted. "Even the lightning division could have taken them out alone, and you know they aren't the most suited to battle exactly."

Tsuna nodded. Lambo was a darling, the youngest of their crew, and his lightning flames were amazing during storms, but his section of the protective force wasn't as strong as others. "I'm sure Kyouya was disappointed."

Hayato snorted. "If he wasn't his boys were. But yes we're all fine. None of the cargo was toughed, our own settled the passengers in their cars quickly, though Kanga did spend much time in each car with the children. They were all rather frightened."

Tsuna frowned, he didn't like when his passengers were not enjoying their trip. He hummed as Hayato left to finish his rounds before calling Natsu into the cabin. The great beast appeared in a hail of sky flames. The affectionate monster smothered Tsuna immediately, rubbing his great face all over his master and licking Tsuna's face without care for the roughness of his tongue.

Tsuna had long since given up reprimanding his box animal. In fact, he found it amusing that Natsu demanded that Tsuna be properly 'groomed' every time they were together.

Tsuna ran a hand over Natsu's head, frowning a little. "Natsu I want you to do a round. Some of the children were unsettled by our brief…disturbance."

The great lion growled, but was quick to nuzzle Tsuna and bound off. Normally, one would think that sending a _lion_ off to settle scared children was a bit counterproductive. However, even new riders of Vongola rails knew the safety that came with Sky Lions, and old travellers knew Natsu by the shade of his flames at this point.

Besides, what better way to settle people fears than to show them the strength of the animals guarding them? How could anyone fear knowing they had such a massive sky lion protecting them out there?

Tsuna sat back, watching the rails. He was sure that there'd be no other issues now.

* * *

Tsuna groaned. Rolled over. Watched his clock tick over to his time to wake up. Sat up.

He did not meander in the early daze in his mind, and instead stood, showered quickly, dressed and went to relieve his friend, Basil who had taken over the evening shift. The train was slowing down now, and would stop at the Cielo transition station before continuing on the journey to the end of the line. Basil would be getting off at the next station.

"I'll see you later, get some sleep Basil." Tsuna smiled at the blond boy and sighed when the reverent babble greeted him. Basil was nothing if not enthusiastic. He worked for a sister company of Vongola, and so didn't technically work as a conductor; though his presence on this long haul was much appreciated.

So Tsuna curled up on his chair, their flight sequence was already in progress, so he didn't need to touch anything until the final push into the sky.

He held his coffee in both hands, and watched instead. Enjoying this morning on their final leg of the trip while he had the time alone.

It was mornings like this that assured Tsuna that taking over as conductor for the express train was the correct decision. The train was just rising, he could feel the rushing coolness of mist flames masking their ascent like smooth silk. He could almost hear the birds flapping in his ears; Mukuro and Chrome always did favour the cover of crow flight in early mornings like this to hide them from the flameless people who would never be their passengers.

The sun was directly before him, through the windows and nestled between the two mountains that divided the Shimon lands and the Mare oceans, though of course Mare owned a fair bit of the skies too. Their cruises were always so sought after, dipping between land and air so readily and easily in a way that Tsuna's trains never would.

But the sun was just rising from its bed between the mountains, and again, its days like this that assured Tsuna he was made to conduct the sky.

On the left, over the oceans a storm was brewing; clouds were dark and violent thrashing over the ocean as cyclones touched the water. Tsuna could see lightning lancing through the clouds and lighting the red skies of dawn up like firecrackers. Rain sheets down, dappling the oceans and making the surfaces even angrier.

On the right however, the sky was blank and blue, with only a few fluttering clouds to frame the scene. Mist danced on the ground, scuttling and soft in the hazy morning. The land was just warming up with the bright colours of the sun peeking out in the middle of the two weathers.

The colliding weathers, representative of everything that Vongola trains believed in and personified in their various cars, lined the track of glowing sky flames that Tsuna had laid out upon departure. It was beautiful. Seeing the glittering tack, lined on either side by warring weathers, and directed by as rising sun, Tsuna felt his chest fill with awe.

Because that track was his, built of his flame, and drawn out by his direction. And behind him were sleepy travelers, and seven loyal, amazing car conductors helping him with his daily trips. There really wasn't anything else that he'd rather be doing, and also that he would not be able to truly take over the Vongola rails having not done this job.


End file.
